Subject to Change
by justagirl8225
Summary: Whether its for the good or the bad, everything is subject to change. [One shot, LitaxRandy]


Title- Subject To Change

Disclaimer-.. nope, don't own anything.. or at least nothing that's recognizable.  
Rating- PG

Brief Summary- Whether for the good or for the bad, everything is subject to change

Any Author notes- Relationships and friendships are by my choosing, obviously, thus I will more than likely ignore a few marriages,known relationships or previously known relationships. This is a challenge response for the Lita/Randy fic. group.

Challenge scenario-  
1- One of Lita's well meaning friends (your choice as to who) hosts an end of the summer bash. (So many ideas are in this and so many possible situations, hence why the premise is short.)

**xoxo**

Home was where she wanted to be.

Unfortunately, she was anywhere but home. She was somewhat near home, but not close enough to home.. While she wanted to be at home, she was in her car. And instead of sitting in her living room, Amy Dumas, was currently searching for a convenience store so she could pick up more ice. Why Trish hadn't stocked up on such a necessity for a party, the redheaded woman wasn't quite sure. But, Trish hadn't, and as such.. Amy had been relegated to the task. And one simple task to pick up ice, was becoming quite the problem. It figured that the first place she stopped by, had run out of ice. The kindly clerk behind the counter had informed her that, a few blocks away.. There was another convenience store. But, by the time she got there, they too had run out of ice.

Was everybody and their grandmother throwing a party or was it just her dumb luck?

She pulled into the parking lot of the next convenience store, hoping that her luck would change. Fortunately for her, it did.. Unfortunately for her, she nearly got run over in the parking lot. Hazel eyes narrowed at the car parked haphazardly next to hers. A rental, she figured first, the plates confirming her suspicions. Arms crossed over her chest, she waited for the driver or the passenger to exit the vehicle. Perhaps the heat was getting to her or perhaps she didn't care...but if she had taken any note, she would've noticed they were co-workers of hers.

"You know," Amy began dryly, "There is a speed limit in this parking lot."

John Cena raised an eyebrow, "Yeah we know.. But, I wasn't the one drivin' so don' go givin' me that death glare of yours."

An eyebrow raised, "Really.. then whom, may I ask, is the one who can't read a simple sign?"

Randy Orton rolled his eyes, "You weren't hit, so I'd say you're fine.. And unless you moonlight as a police officer, this really isn't a big deal."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "You should still apologize. It would be the right thing to do in a situation like this."

Randy shrugged, "You're right, it would be.. but we're in a rush."

Amy shook her head, "Forget it then, an apology from you would probably be meaningless."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged indifferently, stepping up on the sidewalk. "You figure it out, I have ice to pick up." Without another word, the redhead entered the convenience store.

Randy sent a sideways glance to his friend, "Did I breathe wrong?"

John raised an eyebrow, "Why do you really care? Remember who you're dealin' with here, bro.. Anythin' is bound to set her off. An' if you don' believe me? Just ask Trish."

"True," Randy conceded. "So.. What are we here for again?"

"Soda and beer."

"Right," Randy blinked, "Why didn't Trish get all of this crap beforehand?"

John shrugged, "I dunno.. She's been pre-occupied wit somethin'." He rolled his eyes, "You know how they get.. Always pre-occupied wit some crazy ass plan or whateva."

Randy regarded him wairly, "Last time Trish was pre-occupied with a crazy ass plan, I got set up."

John held up his hands in defense, "Look, I don' know nothin' alright? All I do know, is that we're here to pick up beer and soda for this party."

Randy nodded, "Which explains why we're still standing outside the convenience store when the beer and soda is inside.."

To that, John only shrugged, the two finally entering the convenience store. Absently, they noted Amy, who was in fact picking up ice. For what purpose, neither was really sure...but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. John knew for a fact that Amy would be at the party...the same party that he and Randy were buying drinks for. John also knew that Dawn and Lisa were both with Trish at the moment.. The significance of that trio, usually meant trouble. Well meaning trouble, the trio claimed, but there were others who would most definitley say otherwise. Amy was one, Randy another...and yes, John admitted, even he was one who doubted the supposedly good intentions. He could only hope, that on this particular occasion, the three would leave well enough alone. Amy was already in a foul mood, so why provoke it further? John couldn't shake the sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong...it was only a matter of when. One thing, however, was for certain.

It was going to be one long day.

**xoxo**

Three hours, forty five minutes and ten seconds.

Correction- that would be three painful hours, forty five exasperating minutes and now, eleven seconds for one Amy Dumas. The party was in full swing, the deck lined with coolers and some party goers were populating the in-ground pool. Tiki torches and Christmas lights lined the fence. Trish was playing the role of proper hostess,assuring that her guests were enjoying themselves at the end of summer fiesta. And for the most part, her guests were enjoying themselves. Save of course, for one individual currently standing on the deck. Not that Trish was entirely surprised to see Amy standing there, nor would she attempt to move the redheaded Diva from her post. The blonde Diva was thankful that Amy was even there. Talking her into coming, had been a joint effort on behalf of Trish and Dawn. Trish had done the sweet talking, Dawn had cajoled and eventually the two bribed.

It had worked, of course, just as it always did.

The methods they employed, were always the same. The reasons they used, were usually the same. The premise behind the double team was almost always the same. That was just how things operated with the three Diva's. Sometimes, though, Dawn and Trish would call for back-up in the form of Lisa. And when Lisa was needed, things usually got ugly. While Trish would sweet talk and Dawn would cajole...Lisa used the straight forward, no frills approach. Sometimes the roles were altered.. Dawn doing the sweet talking, while Trish cajoled but Lisa would always use the straight forward, no frills method. That approach usually got under Amy's skin, but it worked. At times it would lead to an all out argument amongst the four, but it still worked...and that was what mattered.

"So," Trish drew the word out, taking a spot near the redhead. "What's new?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Trish...you can't be that blonde. You see me on a near daily basis and yet, you ask me what's new?"

Trish rolled her eyes right back, "According to our hair stylists, you're the blonde between us."

"So?" Amy toyed with a rebellious lock of hair. "I like my redhair.. it makes me different."

"Not really," Trish pointed out with a tiny smirk. "At least not since Christy came along."

At that, Amy shook her head. "Can I go home yet?"

Trish snorted, "If you want to leave, you can take it up with Dawn...and besides Ames, we haven't even eaten yet."

"I'm shocked," Dawn remarked sardonically, the brunette joining the two. "You've gone almost four hours without complaining.. Amy- I think that's a record."

Amy stuck out her tongue, "For your information, I haven't complained yet...and unless I find something to complain about--"

"Which you probably will..."

"Then it will be a complaint free evening."

Trish and Dawn exchanged a dubious look.

"Riiiight," Dawn stated with a roll of her eyes. "The chances of you not complaining about something, are about as likely as.."

"Jeff actually being on time?" Trish suggested in the blink of an eye. "I told that idiot to be here when the party started...not when it ended."

"Now, there's a term of endearment." Lisa remarked with a raised eyebrow. "Calling your boyfriend of .. Two years is it? An idiot."

"Two and a half," the blonde woman corrected. "He's not a complete idiot, he just has idiotic moments."

"Still," Dawn raised an eyebrow, "I would highly doubt he would be late to a party that's being hosted at his house."

Amy and Trish snorted in unison, the blonde woman replying: "With Jeff, you never know."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Well he's male.. Idiotic tendencies are a given. I'm starting to think it's a pre-programmed trait."

"It is," Dawn confirmed wryly. "And if it isn't, there must be something in the water."

Such started the 'usual' conversation between the four Diva's. From there, it would drift to their jobs...or to clothes. At least for Trish and Dawn it would. For when the topic switch happened, Amy and Lisa would disucss life, love, or a random and sometimes meaningless subject. It was how things operated between the four and it was what they were accustomed to. It was routine and it was consistent. No matter how the world shifted around them or how the scenery changed when they were on the road. Their friendship, rocky as it was at times, was something they had all come to rely on. A sisterhood in an industry dominated by men. Certainly, yes, the guys tried to be understanding...tried to be sympathetic. But, they couldn't quite understand at all times. Not that the Divas were expecting that anyway, but that was why they had each other. A shoulder to cry on, an ear to talk to, a buddy to shop with, a partner to spar with. And, on some occasions, a matchmaking business. Perhaps, that just went with the territory or perhaps it was just in their nature. Grand schemes, blind dates...and the occasional party. Those were the devices preferred by Dawn and Trish in the matchmaking business. And with all luck, this party would be no exception.

Some things, no matter the locale, never changed.

**xoxo**

The hour was now nearing 10:00 p.m.

Amy had been at Trish's house since yesterday evening. She had helped the blonde Diva set up for the party that morning. Now, all she wanted to do, was get in her car and go home. But, of course, she couldn't do that just yet. The party was no where near ending, or so it appeared. The guests who had been in the pool were now lingering in the jacuzzi. Or they had gone home. When Amy actually bothered to check, she found both the pool and the jacuzzi empty. The entire backyard, was empty...save for the lightening bugs, mosquitos and herself. There was a reason for that...there was always a reason. This time around, the reason was the weather. At the first sign of rain, Trish had rallied the troops -John, Jeff, Randy and Dave- to move the party indoors. That had occured two hours ago, and the party had stayed indoors. Amy could hear the music perfectly fine outside...not that she wanted to listen to Eminem anyway. But, if she wanted to, she could hear it fine outside. How Trish had gotten that noise on the CD player, Amy wasn't quite sure. She knew it wasn't Jeff's cup of tea, nor was it really Lisa's. Dave listened to just about anything, while Dawn also prefered rock over rap...or hip hop.. Whatever the hell it was. Amy didn't really know, nor did she really care.

And that was another thing, that never changed.

Those differences in music preference, determined their car arrangements between shows. The brand mergers had been a blessing in disguise..and it had also been a curse. A blessing because it had expanded upon the women's division, and given the Divas the opportunity to strengthen their sisterhood. A blessing because, it meant Lisa and Amy were finally free from Trish's horrid taste in music. A curse, because the stengthened sisterhood lead to more plotting time for Trish and Dawn. A curse, because the frequency rate of their crazy ass plans near doubled. Like the party, for example, was the brain child of Trish. Under the premise that it was an end of the summer party, Trish had sent out the invitations. Under the premise that she would need help, Trish had consulted with Amy. And since Amy didn't live very far, she had been the logical one to speak with. Especially since Trish wasn't sure if her home could accomadate any of the 'too drunk to even walk' party goers. But, those party goers, had already been shipped back to the hotel. Amy and Lisa had seen to that, with some assistance from Dave and Randy. That, had been planned.. Amy knew that because it was expected. That, was yet another thing that never changed.

"You could get sick," a familiar voice began, "just standing out here."

Amy glanced over her shoulder, "Somehow I doubt that...unless a freak snowstorm passes through. In which case, yes, I could get sick."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Well you never know.. You could get bit by a mosquito that has West Nile virus or malaria."

The redhead snorted, "I'll take my chances with the mosquitos and their deadly diseases over listening to that...crap."

He smirked slightly, resting his forearms on the railing. "I'd almost agree with you.. But, if you got hospitalized or worse...who else could I complain to and argue with?"

She rolled her eyes, quipping sarcastically. "So nice to know that I have some higher purpose in life.." Hazel eyes glanced sideways, "What's your excuse for standing in an apparent death trap?"

Randy grimaced, "Dawn and Trish decided that a good old fashioned game of spin the bottle was called for."

Amy shuddered, "Then I'll definitley take my chances with the mosquitos."

"Or listening to that crap," Randy amended with a grin. "That music was really starting to get to me."

"After some 'careful' research.. Lisa and I have concluded that it leads to brain damage." She smirked, "Just look at John."

He laughed, "True as that might be, it's not a very nice thing to say."

An eyebrow raised, "Says you, while you're laughing at his expense.." She turned her attention back to the landscape. "You still owe me an apology."

Randy scoffed, "It was an accident...The sun got in my eye and--"

"Accident or not, you still owe me an apology." She turned so she was facing him, "Well? Would you like me to start it for you or do you think you can manage?"

Fingertips reached out, tucking back rebel strands of hair. "I'm sorry for almost running you over...even if it wasn't my fault."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You were doing okay until that last bit...Gene." Her back now facing him, she added: "Apology not accepted."

Randy let out an overdramatic sigh, an arm banding around her waist. "Alright.." His chin rested on her shoulder, "Amy Christine, will you marry me?"

Amy let out an audible gasp, "Are you crazy?"

He smirked against her neck, "You know me...Is that a yes?"

The skeptical redhead turned in his one armed embrace, "And how do we explain this, huh? They don't even know that we're--"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'm sure they've figured it out, Ames.. They aren't that oblivious."

The corners of her mouth creased, "I--"

He held up his free hand and the ring. "Amy, we've been together for almost a year...and in that year, we've somehow managed to keep our relationship a secret." An eyebrow raised slightly, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to do that anymore."

Amy shook her head, "I don't have a problem telling people, but.. Why like this?"

"This isn't an act, Ames.." His hand cupped her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, but.." She drew her lower lip between her teeth, worrying the soft flesh a moment. "Why now?"

Randy shrugged, "Why not? Why is this such a big deal?"

"It's not."

"Then do you not want things to change?" Gently, he tipped her face upwards. "I'm not saying we should get married right away.."

"I know.." She smiled slightly, "I was just .. Shocked, that's all."

Randy smirked, "Well I did want it to be a surprise.." Blue eyes shifted from her eyes to the ring. "So... You never answered my question."

She smiled fully, plucking the ring from his grasp. "Before I say yes... I want my apology."

He rolled his eyes, brushing his mouth over hers. "I'm sorry.."

An eyebrow raised, she slipped the ring over the knuckle of her ring finger. "Say that like you mean it, and I might believe you.."

Dawn and Trish watched on in shock from the living room. While Lisa had been privy to the relationship, Dawn and Trish hadn't been told a damn thing. Of course, they knew now...if not by the way Randy was trying to 'convince' Amy he was sorry, then by the ring just catching the moonlight. That, had been planned.. Amy knew the minute that Trish or Dawn knew...would be the minute the rest of the locker room knew.Jeff and Dave, however, had been let in on the knowledge regarding the covert relationship. They were males.. and their tendency to gossip was far less. None of them though, including Jeff, Dave and Lisa, knew about the intended engagement. That, had also been planned. Randy, relying on the crazy ass schemes of Dawn and Trish, had this moment planned for weeks. Of course, he didn't know how he would go about it, but, that had worked itself out. Some things, like thisparty and about all of their get togethers, never changed. No matter what, they were always the last to leave. No matter what, they were always amongst the first to arrive. But, this time around, something had changed. A good something, Randy thought...and Amy would agree.

Everything, after all, was subject to change.


End file.
